


Dancing in the dark

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Infinity war spoilers in chapter 2, Mutant Reader, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Avengers, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romance, Temporary Character Death, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Being a mutant and after getting cast out of your home,  you had never thought you would get married and yet here you are. Getting married to a god. Loki knows you had a hard life and loves you for it. However two unwanted guests try to ruin everything.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own marvel. I don't own "perfect" by Ed Sheeran either. 

Your life hasn't been easy. When you were a young child, you found out you were a mutant. Your powers were that of healing and telekinesis. You also had a healing factor yourself, which meant that you would live a very _very_  long life. The people in your hometown thought you were a freak and cast you out. You parents didn't do anything to stop them.

You knew they had the same opinion about you. You had been homeless for a while, before being found by professor Charles Xavier and his team. You found a new home and family at his school You bonded mostly with Logan, who also had a healing factor. He knew what it was like to live as long as you would. Both he and Charles became the parent figures, you had always wanted.

When you had reached your twenties, S.H.I.E.L.D had contacted Charles and asked if he knew someone, who could help the Avengers after a mission if they were wounded. The professor had recommended you, knowing you wanted a job for a while. After a bit of thinking, you had agreed. Arriving at the tower had been quite the experience. Tony asked you a thousand questions at a time, while trying to get some of your blood. He stopped trying when things in his lab suddenly started to move on their own, so whenever he reached for them, they would move away. 

Bruce had watched you from a distance for a while, not sure what to think of you. After a while you had become good friends. Natasha and Clint had hung back as well. You had just let them be and after a while, they had relaxed as well. It had helped that you had sparred with Bucky and won without a scratch. They had started to respect you more since then. 

Steve had immediately become protective of you. After remembering that he was older than he looked, you couldn't help, but think of him as a second Logan, in a good way of course. Bucky had been scared he'd hurt you, but after that sparring match and showing your healing factor, he had relaxed and now challenged you and Tony to a drinking game every once in a while. You won every time.

Wanda and Pietro had been very interested in you. After all, you were like them. They became the siblings that you never had. Pietro was the little brother, whose job was to drive you crazy. Wanda was the sister to go shopping weigh or talk about everything and anything (Natasha wasn't someone who liked doing things like that). Sam had been glad to have another sane and normal person in the group. The word "normal" quickly fell away when he saw your powers, but still it was nice to have a normal person in a group of superheroes. 

You had a pretty nice life helping the Avengers and sometimes fighting with them. You would only fight if it was absolutely needed. Using your mind powers always exhausted you. You would rather stay behind and take care of the wounded. You also kept in contact with Logan and Charles. They were happy to see you were comfortable with the Avengers. Several of the X-men had visited and had also been happy. At the school, you were always quiet in a corner. Here you were the exact opposite. They were glad that you felt at home with the other team. 

A few months later, your life changed again. A giant spaceship had landed outside New York. You and the avengers had gone to see if it was a threat. It both was and wasn't. It turned out the ship contained the people of Asgard, led by Thor. The team had been happy to see him, until they saw the person he had brought with him: Loki. You weren't sure if you had ever seen attitudes change that quick, but then again you DID work with Tony Stark. The Avengers all pointed they're weapons on the dark haired man, with Thor trying to explain that his brother wasn't evil anymore. Even you doubted his words, despite that you had been taught to give people a second chance by Charles. You still remembered the wounded and dead after Loki tried to invade earth

Loki had been put into a cell, you and Thor were the only ones that went to see him. At first you went to heal his wounds. After that you still came, because something about him intrigued you. At first he didn't talk much, but he opened up after a while. You slowly grew close. Most of the Avengers had called you crazy, some accused you of turning evil. You had been hurt, but Wanda, Pietro, and Thor had defended you. Despite that, Tony had ordered you to leave the tower. You obeyed, trying not to feel your heart break at being cast out again. At least this time, you had a place to go. 

The X-men had not been happy bunnies when you returned. They were pissed at the people, who criticized you for following you heart. You were pretty sure that you heard several mutters of: "solving their own problems." and "not going to help them anymore." You were happy that you at least still got them. A few days later, you had been shocked to see Wanda, Pietro, and surprisingly Bucky and Loki in the school. It turned out that they were the ones who were in an agreement with you.

Even Bucky didn't like the way of how the Avengers treated you. He told you that Steve and Thor didn't either, but that he was much better at stealth. He and the other mutants had broken Loki out of prison and gotten him here, knowing this was the only place that you could go to. Charles agreed to keep them here and after a deep conversation/ interrogation with Loki, so did Logan. The two mutants stayed, while Bucky went back to spy on the Avengers. It didn't take long for the Avengers to come looking for Loki in the school.

The mutants weren't really happy. Apart from the ones that supported you, all the avengers got their clothes a bit burned and things seemed to just "miss" them. You mostly ignored them with Wanda and Pietro following your example. Logan made sure that they stayed away from you. Not one of the "bad" Avengers noticed the small boy with black hair and green eyes, standing close to you. You were pretty sure that you saw Thor wink at the boy. When they left, the boy turned back into who he really was: Loki.

You and Loki had grown even closer, while being at the school. He felt more accepted in the mutant school than he had anywhere else. You hadn't kissed, but everyone knew that it was just a matter of time. The peace was not to last, however. A group of aliens attacked the city. The X-men had decided to help, despite their opinions of the Avengers. You had ordered Loki to stay behind, knowing the Avengers wouldn't react positively to him. He obeyed after a bit of fighting. 

The fighting had taken longer than you had expected. At the end of it, you made a mistake You had gotten tired, your attention slipping for just a moment. That moment was all one last alien needed. You felt searing pain as the dagger pierced your chest. You fell to your knees as your healing factor tried to do its job. You looked up as the alien raised another dagger, ready to finish the job. It never did. A dagger with a green and gold handle cut off its head. A furious Loki was holding the dagger.  He had been secretly fighting, despite his promise. He dropped to his knees and held you.

You pulled out the dagger with a scream and Loki's hold tightened. Your healing factor kicked in as you leaned against his chest. You closed your eyes, trying to rest. Thinking you were unconscious, Loki softly stroked your head, finally admitting that he loved you. You opened your eyes and smiled. You had kissed his cheek and told him that you loved him too.

He had looked shocked for a few seconds, before softly smiling and finally giving you a real kiss. Your kiss was interrupted by someone shouting in surprise. You had broken apart and looked at some shocked Avengers. Thor was beaming, Bucky was smirking and Wanda and Pietro shared a high five. You had simply replied "Do you mind?" before kissing Loki again.

After the battle, the Avengers had finally come around. They profusely apologised for their actions and asked if you wanted to come back to work with them again. You had refused, knowing that there was only one place on the entire earth, where you and Loki felt at home. Despite that, you still visited the team often, helping them whenever you wanted.

Loki always went with you, not trusting the avengers to not hurt you again. After two years of dating, Loki had proposed in the garden of the school. You had accepted and couldn't wait to tell everyone. Well, everyone except Charles, he already knew of course. And now after several long  months of preparation and waiting, this was it. Today was your wedding day.

You looked into the mirror, turning to see your dress from different sides. "Stop worrying Y/N. You look absolutely beautiful." You heard behind you. You looked into the mirror, seeing Jean Grey and Ororo aka Storm standing behind you. While Logan and the professor had been father figures to you, Jean and Storm had been the mother figures in your life.

When the avengers had found out, they realised the reason why it was always raining whenever they stepped outside, having thought that it was Thor's doing. You smiled at the two women, before looking back down. Your dress was A-line, reaching the ground. It was strapless and included a veil, held on your head by a silver tiara. Your make up was simple, Jean insisting that less was more. Everyone of the school was going to be there and the avengers too.

Logan knocked on the door, telling it was time. After a bit of debating, it was decided that he would give you away. Jean and Storm left the room to go ahead and find their seats. Logan walked towards you. "I know I'm not the best at emotions and sentimental stuff, but I'm proud of you kid." He told you. You smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, dad." You whispered. This was the first time you called him that. His grip tightened and when you pulled away, you saw a hint of tears on his eyes. He wiped them and held out his arm. You took it and left the room.

The ceremony was in the Central Park with every tree and plant in bloom. The moment you saw Loki, everything fell away. You didn't even notice Logan leading you down the aisle, or Thor standing next to his brother as his best man. Logan put your hand in Loki's and gave the groom a warning look. "If you ever hurt her, you know what happens." He threatened, rubbing his knuckles. Loki nodded, before looking at you. He did not think that he ever saw a being so beautiful. You both turned towards the minister, who started talking. You listened, until it was time for the promises.

Loki turned to you. " Y/N. I've lived for so many years and have met so many people, but none of them have had the impact you have on me. When we first met, I held myself back, because I know someone like you does not deserve a monster like me. I'm not one to regret my actions once I've made them, but meeting you and realising that I could have killed you during my invasion tore me apart. You have changed me, My Love and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life loving you and protecting you until my very last breath." He told you, cupping your face with his hand. You leaned into his touch, tears in your eyes. From the corner of your eyes, you saw a lot of women in tears. Even Logan looked approving at his words. 

Looking back at Loki, you opened your mouth. "Loki. If anyone had told me that I would marry a god, I would have laughed in their faces. After all, why would a god want a freak like me. But when I met you, I knew that there was something about you that I hadn't seen before. I got to know you, even when everyone said not to. When I was younger, I usually would listen to them, hoping that I would get their approval. Yet you were one of the first times that I followed my heart and I couldn't be happier. When I used to look to the future, I was certain that it would be lonely. But now with you by my side, I can't help but think that the future just got a lot more colourful. I love you Loki and I always will."

Loki smiled at you, love in his eyes and squeezed your hand softly. After exchanging the normal "I do's" and the rings, given by a very excited Pietro and Wanda, the minister told Loki he could kiss the bride. Loki wasted no second and kissed you like his life depended on it. After everyone had congratulated you, you moved to the building where the reception would take place.

Tony being himself, had rented a building that was big enough to fit everyone, both avengers and X- men. The two teams had slowly overcome their differences, knowing that you wouldn't want them to fight each other. You would have dinner first and then have your first dance. Little did you know that two people were on their way to try and ruin your good day.

The first one to notice their arrival, was Charles. He read their thoughts and knew they were up to no good, but he was too late to warn you. Hearing your name being called, you turned around, only to stiffen at seeing your biological parents standing in the doorway. Your "father" had called you rather loudly, so now everyone was looking at them. Ignoring their audience, they walked towards you. You stood up, taking a step back when they got too close. Loki put you slightly behind him, ready to protect you.

"Mother, father. You said, no emotion in your voice. Your mother looked you up and down. "How are you, sweetie?" She asked. Looking surprised for a moment, you started laughing at the ridiculousness of the question. Your laugher concerned Loki and the others. "You might just as well ask me how I was when I was ten. Or fourteen. Or eighteen. You never cared about me, so don't start pretending now." You snapped at them.

Your mother and father looked shocked, but you weren't finished. "After all, what was it you said after discovering that I was a mutant? Oh right "the faster you're out of my house the better, you ugly little freak."" You stated, taking a few steps forward. You felt Loki wrap his arms around you protectively. Your "father" got angry. "And I still stand with that. Our lives have been better without you. Do you honestly believe this man loves you?" He asked mockingly, thinking you would cower like you used to. He forgot one thing: you were all grown up now and not so easily intimidated.

You glared at him. "Yes I do. Did you think I'm wearing this dress for fun and giggles? Loki loves me for who I am. Everyone here does. They love me in a way that you never could. You know, it says a lot when a man with anger issues and PTSD from here to literal Tokyo is a better parent then you will ever be." Logan smirked at your words. He slowly moved closer, a lot of people did. Your "parents" scoffed. "Tell me, why would these people want someone like you?" Your mother asked.

You smirked, and idea forming in your head. "Because at least half of them are just like me. I'll show you. Pietro!" You called and a second later, both people were on the ground. Pietro smirked from above them. "You didn't see that coming?" He asked mockingly, before going back to his sister.  You looked at the woman who had been a better mother then the witch before you. "Jean." You simply said. Jean nodded and several objects started to move and hit the two people everywhere. You looked at Storm, who nodded used lightning to shock them. 

Suddenly, you noticed another someone in the doorway. No one had noticed him yet, not even Charles. You turned to Loki and smirked. "Give them metal bands around their wrists." You whispered. He looked confused, but obeyed. You raised a hand and everyone stopped. Kneeling down to the moaning people on the ground, you almost smiled in sympathy. Almost.

"Are you going quietly now? You failed in what you wanted to do and I want to enjoy my wedding night." You asked. Your "father" glared at you. "You little freak!" He shouted, jumping towards you. His hands were out, intending to strangle you. Loki pulled you back and turned a bit, holding you protectively against his chest, but there was no need. The man was jerked back by the metal bands that Loki gave him. His wife got the same treatment. 

"You see, people like you are the reason that I still fight today. I may have done many bad things in life, but to try and ruin a wedding is a new low. Even for me." An old man's voice rang out. Everyone looked up and almost fell out of their chairs at seeing none other than Magneto standing there. He looked at Charles. "I hope you don't mind if I take these two with me?" He asked.

Charles looked at him and the people who had tried to hurt you. He didn't say anything, but he just moved his head. Erik nodded, before turning to the door, taking your "parents" with him. Stopping there, he turned back to you. "How long will your honeymoon take?" He asked. You smiled at him. "We'll be back in three weeks." You answered. He nodded in understanding. "Business as usual then." He stated. You nodded. "Business as usual." You confirmed. He nodded, before leaving with your parents. 

Everyone was shocked at the polite conversation between you and him and that Charles had let him take your parents. You turned to everyone. "Could we talk about this later? I do not want to think about them anymore tonight" You asked. Slowly everyone nodded, knowing now was not the time. You sat back down and looked at Charles. "He saw you look and sighed.

"I read their thoughts. They were beyond saving or talking. Besides, no one ruins my girl's wedding" You nodded, hugging him tightly in thanks, before turning and smiling at Loki, who had not left your side at any minute. "Thank you darling." He smiled. "No problem, my love. They will never harm you again. I will make sure of it." He vowed 

After dinner, it was time for the first dance. You and Loki had wanted a song that you both loved. After a while, you found the song "perfect" by Ed Sheeran. You had loved the song from the moment you heard it. You got ready on the dance floor. Loki placing one of his hands on your hip and holding yours with the other. You placed your free hand on his shoulder. The music started and you started swaying softly.  

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 

  _Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 You looked in Loki's eyes and saw all the love he had for you. You knew you had made the right choice to listen to your heart

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight._

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 You saw Loki smile at you. He had once told you that that was exactly how he saw you. Stronger than anyone and braver than the bravest lion. You smiled and rested your head against his chest. You felt him rest his chin on top of yours. 

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

You felt Loki's hold tighten slightly and you knew why. Children had always been a sore spot for him, with his childhood being spent in his brother's shadow. You really wanted children and he knew that. He just wanted to make sure that no child of his would go through what he went through. You knew he'd make a great father someday, when he was ready for it. 

  _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms._

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 "Look up." You heard him whisper. Doing so, you gasped. A thousand sparkles surrounded you. It looked like the night sky had dropped down and joined you. Some of the sparkles went into your hair, making it glow. You looked up at Loki and smiled, reaching up and caressing his cheek. He leaned into your touch, looking at you like you were the only person in the world. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

 Loki leaned his forehead against yours, staring in your eyes, as he softly sang the last lines of the song with it

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

 As the song ended, Loki looked at you with so much love in his eyes. "I love you, My beautiful Angel." He whispered, before capturing your lips with his. You didn't know what would come next, but you knew that you could overcome anything. As long as Loki was by your side

_The end._


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader sees her worst fear come to life. 
> 
> INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that I had to write after watching infinity war. 
> 
> Once again do not read unless you've seen infinity war!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

_It was dark. Very dark_

_You opened your eyes and looked directly at the stars. You head several noises sound you, mostly moaning and crying. You looked sideways and tried to sit up in a panic, but your muscles wouldn't listen. You were surrounded by bodies. Several men women and even children were lying around, not moving or even breathing. What had happened here? You suddenly heard someone approaching and quickly stopped moving, hoping they would pass you by._

_You heard an unknown voice talking, saying how they should be thankful for being killed. Something about scales and balance or some other nonsense. Then you heard a voice unlike any other. A voice that made shivers run down your spine. Slowly turning your head, you laid your eyes on a giant humanoid alien in armour. The alien was standing half in front of you, his back towards you._

_The alien lifted one of the people from the ground, while still giving his speech. He finally finished, while showing something that she couldn't see "You talk too much." Another, more familiar voice said. Your eyes widened. Thor!? What was he doing here? The alien didn't pay much attention to him. "The Tesseract or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference." He said. You forgot to breathe for a second, knowing there was only one person that he could be talking to._

_The alien moved, allowing you to see the person he was talking to: Loki. You looked at your husband as he tried to put an uncaring facade on, telling the alien to kill Thor, only to break after a few seconds. You saw movement from the corner of your eye. Turning your head slightly, you saw the familiar figure of the Hulk. Wait, what was Bruce doing in space?_

_You saw Hulk attack the alien from behind as Loki pulled himself and Thor out of the way._ _They landed right next to your head. Loki looked at you and saw that you were still alive. He quickly grabbed you and put you in his lap, holding you as close as he could. "Thank the heavens. I thought that I had lost you." He whispered, stroking your hair. You smiled weakly, before trying to speak._

 _"What's going on?" You whispered, your voice barely there. He frowned in concern, but answered anyway. "Thanos has attacked the ship. He wants the stone inside the Tesseract." Thanos? You supposed it was the name of the alien. "What now?" You asked. He looked up and saw that both Hulk and Thor had lost their fight. Heimdall had used the last of his powers to send Bruce back to earth, before he was killed._ _You didn't like the look on his face. "Loki?!" You whispered urgently. He looked back down and stroked your cheek lovingly._ _He smiled at you, but there was only sadness in his eyes._

 _"Y/N, When we married, I made a promise to protect you and keep you safe. I am not going to break that promise."_ _He vowed. He looked back at you, tears in his eyes. He leaned down and rested his forehead against yours. You heard his voice inside your head. 'You were so beautiful that day and you still are, My Love. You are the best thing that had ever happened to me. I love you so much, My amazing Star.'  He wispered into your mind, never ceasing stroking your cheek and hair. You did not like this. It felt wrong. You tried to hold onto him, but you were weak and with one last kiss to your forehead, your husband and the love of your life stood up._

_You could only watch as Loki offered his services to Thanos, only to try and attack him. Unfortunately, Thanos had predicted the move and stopped him with the stone that was once the Tesseract. You could only watch in horror as Thanos twisted Loki's arm, before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up, choking him to death. Tears filled your eyes and rolled down your cheeks as you watched your husband struggle, trying to get free._

_You heard him saying something to Thanos, before he threw one last look at you, wanting you to be the last thing he would see. "I love you, my darling Y/N." was the last thing you heard in your mind, before there was a snapping sound and Loki fell still, his neck broken. You let out a sob, your heart breaking into a thousand pieces, as Thanos dropped your husband's body at your and Thor's feet. "No resurrection this time, darling." He said, mocking you._

_You looked up and realised that he had known that you were alive. He had ensured that you would be able to watch this. To watch him murder the only man with whom you had imagined your future. Who had always been trying to protect you and had done so until his dying breath. You watched as he used another stone as the ship around you started to explode, before disappearing with his followers in a dark blue portal. You crawled towards Loki's body, seeing Thor doing the same thing. You put a hand on his cheek, like he had done to you, just minutes ago. His cheek was even colder then normal, despite the heat of the explosions._

_"Come on Loki. Wake up. Please don't do this to me!" You begged, but he gave no reaction. He would never react again. Giving up, you lowered your head and started to sob uncontrollably. Seeing something shining in his hand, you opened it to see his wedding ring in his palm. You grabbed it and clutched it close to your chest, your heart breaking more with every second._

_Now you knew why his little speech felt so wrong: he was saying goodbye. He knew the chance that he would survive was small, so he did all he could to keep you safe. You lifted one, shaky hand and closed his eyes for the last time_ _"I am so sorry sister." You heard Thor say. You looked at him, before laying down next to your husband and putting your head on his still chest. Keeping his wedding ring in your hand, you wrapped your arms around him one last time. You closed your eyes as the explosions engulfed the three of you._

_"Y/N!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

You bolted upright in your bed with a loud scream, startling the other people in the room. Your body moved so fast that you immediately lost balance and almost fell off your bed. Two strong arms quickly grabbed you and pulled you back against a warm chest. Very confused and still upset from what you had seen, you screamed again and tried to get away.

 _'Y/N, calm down. It was just a dream. Everything is alright.'_   You heard the voice of Charles in your head. Slowly calming down, you looked around the room. You saw that you were in your room at the mansion with a worried Charles and Jean standing at the foot of your bed and an equally worried Logan standing in the doorway, blocking the sight of the people in the hallway. 

Calming down a bit more, you looked around once more. "What happened?" You finally asked, your voice hoarse from screaming  "You had a terrible nightmare and I couldn't wake you, so I called Charles for help." A voice close to your ear answered. You stiffened, having forgotten about the person who saved you from falling out of bed. Slowly, your eyes followed the arms that were still holding you, until you looked into the concerned eyes of a very alive Loki.

You forgot about the others in the room. "Loki?!" You whispered. You slowly cupped his face, wanting to feel his warmth and know that he was there. He leaned into your hand and kissed your palm, looking at you in worry. Your rested your forehead against his with tears in your eyes, relief flooding through you like a tsunami. You looked down and saw several bandages around his torso. 

Slowly, you remembered what had happened. Two days ago, you, Loki and the other X-men had gone to fight against Dr. Doom. The madman had aimed an attack at you, but Loki had taken the hit. You had tried to heal him, but you had been exhausted and could only do a small bit, before other people took over. You hadn't gotten a lick of sleep last night because of you worrying about him and now you'd had a horrible dream. Loki wiped away the tears that rolled over your cheek. "It's alright, my love. I'm here and I'm alright." He whispered softly, his fingers stroking your hair.

You nodded resting your head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "It took even me a while to find you,  Y/N. You were really in the deepest pits of your mind. Now then, we'll leave you alone now." Charles said, before wheeling out of the room. Jean followed, but Logan hesitated. "You sure you're alright, kid?" He asked. You sighed. "No, but I will be." You said softly. He smiled, before stepping out and closing the door. 

You laid back down, Loki holding you close to him. "What happened in your dream that made you so afraid?" He asked softly. You sighed deeply. A part of you didn't want to tell him, but the bigger part of you knew that he had to know. "We were on a spaceship and there was this huge alien named Thanos. He wanted the tesseract. He had killed everyone, except: you, me, and Thor. The hulk was there too for some reason." You started.

You felt him stiffen at the name and whimpered, now knowing that Thanos was real. He immediately tried to calm you down. "Sssshhh, My love. It's alright. He will not hurt you. I promise" He kept repeating that, trying to calm you down, but you remembered the next part of the dream. "He... he killed you Loki. Thanos killed you. He choked you to death right before my eyes and I was unable to do anything." You whimpered.

You started to cry again, the idea of losing your husband too terrible for you to imagine. Loki immediately held you closer, rocking you back and forth. "I'm so sorry, my darling. Please don't cry, my Angel. I hate it when you cry." Loki said. You tried to take several deep breaths to calm down. Loki softly stroked your hair. After a few minutes, you had calmed down a bit. Looking up at your husband. You bit your lip for a moment, before asking the most important question. 

"He _is_ real, isn't he? You asked. Loki sighed, but nodded. You whimpered again, despite your husband holding you tightly. "I know, darling. He is out there, but I will always protect you and stay with you until..... until the end of time." He said. He almost wanted to say "until my last breath", but that didn't seem like a good idea right now. You smiled at that, before trying to get comfortable. "I'm not sure if I can fall back asleep." You whispered. Loki kissed your temple. "I know, my love. Just try to for me, alright?" He asked. You nodded, closing your eyes. Half an hour later, you finally fell asleep.

You woke up in the morning and the first thing  you saw was Loki with his eyes closed. You almost panicked at that for a second, before seeing him breathe deeply and calmly. You sighed in relief, knowing that you wouldn't be able to mentally shake the dream off for a while  You slowly put your head back on his chest and took a deep breath, finally relaxing.

You suddenly heard Jean's voice in your head, reminding you of a certain thing that you had bought a few days before. You kissed Loki on his forehead and slipped out of bed. You walked into the bathroom, grabbing the box in your bag. You hadn't felt really well the past few days, so Jean had suggested getting a certain something behind Loki's back. You had intended to use it, but then the whole situation had happened and you had forgotten about it.

A few minutes later, you were staring at the plastic stick in your hand in shock and wonder. You heard Loki move around in the other room, looking for you. He finally entered the bathroom and smiled at seeing you standing there. "Ah. There you are, my love. You had me worried for a minute." His smile dropped when you didn't answer or even looked up at him.

"Darling? Is there something wrong?" He asked, now worried about you as you continued to ignore him. You finally looked up at him, before beckoning him to come closer. He went to stand behind you, your back against his chest. He read the words on the stick and was struck speechless too. On the stick was just one word: _Positive._  You were pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is mostly to get me back into writing. Also I just wanted to write some fluff. How you liked it. see you next time.


End file.
